the_sherk_wiki_a_wiki_born_from_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Union
The Intercontinental Anti-Union, more commonly referred to as the Anti-Union or the Civilized Realm, is an economic union founded by the original five "front" territories: Front Alpha, Front Beta, Front Gamma, Front Delta and Front Epsilon. The intent of the union is to allow gradual economic/political improvement in its member states, to at one point rebuild the world from its proto-luciferian setback. The prime ideologies of each of its member states all focus on improvement of national prestige, although only Front Alpha combines this with a directed economy, much similar to the workings of national-socialism, beginning after Front Alpha adopted economic fascism (thus embracing its reputation as a fascist state) after unearthing the negative effects of letting certain industries (eg: pornography) thrive beyond the level of trade between private individuals, among other issues created by mostly-free markets. History After the Occupied Autocratic Democracy's failed war on god and consequent annexation of half the world, the State of New England, the Commonwealth of Australia, the State of New York, the United Kingdoms of Benelux and the Republic of Hungary all agreed to form the Intercontinental Anti-Union. This rearranged the administrations of all founder nations and renamed them to a combination of "Front" and a Greek letter, with earlier in the alphabet meaning more influential; however, this created some nationally aligning coincidences, such as Front Delta and its Delta Works. At first, the ideology of the new union was interpreted by many as fascism. This led to a wave of Anti-Fascist Task Forces by the then-new Biclintonasia, which led to Front Delta openly refuting the claim to fascism. Front Alpha, however, embraced this misunderstanding and continued to operate under its ideology. This only fueled the attacks against the union, however, and it got to the point where there would still be attacks, even if the offending party knew the other member states weren't completely fascist. Governments The administration that was formed in all fronts consisted of two entities at its core, a council of elected delegates ruling the country de facto, each with their own (vice-)chairmen and political parties, and an appointed archduke ruling the country de jure. The union itself consists of only the Archdukes' United Council, with the different archdukes acting as delegates to their respective front. As such, there are no political parties in the AUC. The Alpha Archduke acts as the de jure leader of the Anti-Union, since his representative front is the most influential. They can remove and replace any of the archdukes if they deem any of them unfit, however that power has been mostly unnecessary because of The Voluntary Central Handicap Agreement, ensuring that none of the archdukes became corrupt. The only time this power was used was in 2042, when the entire family of the Delta Archduke at the time, Willem-Alexander of Orange-Nassau, was abducted and possibly assassinated and a new, anonymous archduke was put in his place. International Relations The Anti-Union maintains good relations with the Orthodox Russia of Christ, Anarcho-Capitalist America and Anarcho-Capitalist Oceania. It also has a loose alliance with the Olderchat Rebellion. Biclintonasia is considered top priority in elimination, as the benefits of their conversion would be numerous, including the eradication of "what is in essence the worshipping of the devil". Other problematic territories, notably the Merkelreich and the Pornography Empire, are also big targets for the Anti-Union. Category:Unions Category:Global Category:Fronts